Strange Journey
by bbdarren
Summary: Blaine Anderson, reformed juvenile delinquent, along with the rest of the Warblers have been taken in by the billionaire Dalton family. Blaine and his brothers attend McKinley, who's known for their infamous theater department; leading to Blaine joining the local theater troup. The same one that poplar head cheerleader Kurt Hummel is assistant director of. Badboy!Blaine Cheer!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

Strange Journey Chapter One

BlainersAndCupcakes

**Hi! So, my story would not load. It would say that there was a new chapter or a certain amount of reviews, but when you clicked on the story you'd get the first chapter and that was it. So, I'm reloading the story completely! I'm sorry if you favorited the other or followed it, but it just wasn't working. **

**Also, I thought I'd delete the first excerpt thing, because it would only confuse people, I think. So, here's the legitimate first chapter! **

**Thank you chelleg29 for letting me know!**

**Warning: Language, homophobic slurs, violence, flashbacks, vague description of rape, suicide attempts. **

**I own an iphone and at the moment a box of eggos.**

**The 'zzz' are time breaks between events.**

****Major back-story. Consider it the prologue. The chapter prior to this was an excerpt from a later chapter.**

"Hey fag!" "What's up fairy!"? "Looking fabulous…ly gay today, Anderson!" the Neanderthals catcalled as Blaine walked down the hall.

zzz

"Anderson!" Yelled a particular jock, flanked by three others, coming up and pushing him onto the floor and kicking him where he lay.

zzzz

"You're going to hell. This behavior is absolutely repulsive."

"But grandma-"

"No Blaine. This is disgusting. Get out of my house."

"I don't have anywhere else to go!"

"I don't care! You brought this upon yourself. Now get out!"

"But-"

"Don't make me call the police."

zzz

"What the fuck is your problem, cocksucker? You think you're all that don't you. Well, you're not. All you are is a trust fund orphan who has no one to call family, let alone any friends. You're a worthless person, a piece of shit. Nothing. You. Are. Nothing. "

zzz

"Why don't you leave this school and go hang out a the gay bar, Anderson? Oh wait. You'd get rejected there too, wouldn't you, you twink."

zzz

"Hi. I'm Jeremiah."

zzz

"Are you a virgin, Blaine?"

zzz

"Oh my god, please Jeremiah!"

"Listen to you, you sound like such a slut begging for my cock."

"Please, stop!"

"You don't really want me to stop, do you, baby?"

"Please, please, Jeremiah, stop. Please. No!" Blaine sobbed as Jeremiah took him.

zzz

"I'll fucking kill you, you faggot."

zzz

Blaine was now living at a foster home that was supposed to help the mentally ill that his grandmother called for him the night she kicked him out. It was there in his shabby little dorm room that he came to the realization. All of the kicks to the head, the ribs, his legs, punches to his face and his gut, pushing him down, shoving him aside, the slurs, the disappointment, the disgust were all breaking him apart. He couldn't do it anymore. He didn't _want_ to do it anymore. So he got out his razor, rolled up his sleeve, and went to town.

zzz

"Blaine!"

"Oh my god!"

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

"Ew!"

"Serves him right."

"There's so much blood. Oh my god, I'm going to be sick."

"What are you all doing?! Someone call a goddamn ambulance!"

"Why? He doesn't deserve it."

zzz

"Blaine? Can you hear me? You're in the Lima Hospital. I'm Carole; I'll be your nurse. Can you squeeze my hand for me, sweetie?"

zzz

After Blaine's dispatch from the ICU, he was sent to the mental health department of the hospital. He was categorized as unstable and had to have a nurse with him at all times. Sometimes it was Carole, other times it was a man named Tony. Blaine hadn't spoken since the incident.

zzz

After a year and a half of rehabilitation, Blaine was allowed back to school. He returned to Tuckerton High, it was a few months into his freshman year. His first day was fine-no one bothered him. Let alone recognized him; Blaine had cut his hair, lost an unhealthy amount of weight and he still hadn't spoken a single word.

zzz

His second day, people recognized him.

zzz

His third day, the jocks discovered him.

zzz

His fourth day, he was back in the hospital after trying to overdose.

zzz

Another year goes by, Blaine has to repeat his freshman year, this time at a different school. He met these boys who called themselves 'the Warblers' a gang of tough boys, Blaine would've been scared of them if one of them hadn't picked him up on the first day while another went after the jock who had tripped him.

"The names, Nick. That's my boyfriend Jeff chasing after fuckface McGee. Those two are Wes and David, and sunshine over there is Trent."

"Welcome to the Warblers, buttercup."

zzz

Halfway through the year, Blaine had slowly regained his confidence along with his physique. The Warblers had been taking Blaine along to the gym after school and giving him self-defense lessons and training him in tai-kwon do.

"It'll come in handy someday, short stuff."

zzz

It was nearing spring break when Wes had brought it up.

"I think Blainey boo over there is ready, don't you?"

"Ready for what?"

"Fight Club."

zzz

The first day back from Spring Break, Blaine had his first fight. He was nervous but knew that he'd be able to do it. He knocked his opponent out in the first round.

zzz

Ever since Blaine had started hanging out with the Warblers the jocks had laid off a bit on him, but once news spread that Blaine had beat the toughest guy at the school, no one dared speak out about him.

zzz

It was the last day of school when it happened. A new jock that hadn't heard about the fearsome Blaine Anderson, had taken a wrong turn and ran straight into Blaine.

"Watch it homo."

"Watch what? Your intelligence run down the hall?"

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means, you should be careful what you say to me."

"Oh? And why's that? Little fairy gonna sprinkle his scary fairy dust all over me?"

"Watch it."

"Oooh, I'm so scared! Are you going to cast a magical spell on me?"

"Last chance, asshole."

"Hah, you're pathetic." The jock started to walk past Blaine, but before he got fair, Blaine grabbed his arm and pinned him up against the lockers,

"Say it to my face."

"You're. Pathetic. You're worthless. You're nothing." The last word was barely out of the jocks mouth before Blaine punched him straight in the face. The sickening crunch echoing throughout the empty hallway. Blaine let go of the jock's jacket, and brushed off his shoulders before turning and walking down the hallway, letting the jock slump into an unhealthy position on the floor.

zzz

That night the orphanage received a phone call, asking Blaine Anderson to report to the police station as soon as possible.

zzz

The punch issued by Blaine, had broken the jocks nose and part of his cheekbone. The bone fractures had impacted his brain; leading to immediate death. Blaine had killed the jock.

zzz

About six months into his ten-month sentence, the Warblers showed up.

"Fight Club was found out. We're in for four months under…uh…I don't remember. But yup, how's it going? Got any prison bitches?"

"Nope. But we're getting out at the same time. If I can keep up my pristine conduct."

zzz

Two weeks after they were all released, Blaine and the Warblers were all kicked out of their respective households and sent to a Reform School. Two months in, a man by the name of Anthony Dalton inquired about them.

zzz

A month later the boys were all taken out of Reform school and informed that they'd been "adopted" by the Dalton family.

"Hey boys. My wife can't have kids, so we were looking into adopting. Why in the hell would we adopt six teenage boys from a reform school? Good question. I don't have the answer. Lyssa was interested in curly-q over here, and the boss man said that you wouldn't leave without your songbirds. So, here we are. You all will be attending McKinley High. David, Wes, Nick, and Jeff will all be in the junior class, while Blaine and Trent will be starting their sophomore year. Ya'll start in two weeks. Let's go meet the woman."

zzz

"Anderson, Blaine."

"Waddup?"

"You're up here next to Hummel, Kurt. Get your feet off my desk."

"Sure thing, sugar." The teacher rolled his eyes, before sighing and moving on to the next pair of desks.

"Well, aren't I lucky? I get to sit next to a sexy little minx. My names, Blaine. What's yours sweetheart?" Blaine murmed, racking his eyes shamelessly up and down the boy's cheerleading uniform clad body, also taking in his perfectly coiffed chestnut hair, and ice blue eyes.

"Stop while you're ahead, Blaine." The light brunette said idly, getting out his textbook and continuing to do the assignment on the board.

"Come on sweetheart, don't play hard to get. There were enough of those types in juvie."

"Lovely. I get to spend the rest of the year next to a delinquent." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, it will be lovely. Just wait and see, sexy. You won't be able to hold me off for long."

"Except, yes. I will. Because I have a girlfriend." Blaine's eyes widened at that statement, there's no way his gaydar was wrong. That's never happened, and this boy screamed homosexual! He tried to mask his surprise,

"Well, she can join in too. Two's great, but three's better. I myself prefer four, but hey, maybe we can find another tagalong." He winked, slinging his arm around Kurt's chair.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, hobbit."

"My height is the only short thing about me, princess. And you're welcome to prove that." The bad boy replied, saucily.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass." The bell rang soon after, and Kurt got up and walked two rows over to where a blonde cheerleader sat next to a curly redhead who wouldn't stop shoving a small microphone in her space and recording everything she said, or well, didn't say. Blaine watched the blonde cheerleader loop her arm through the brunettes and gave him a peck on the lips before sauntering out of the class. Blaine swiped his thumb over his lip, shamelessly staring at the brunette's ass.

**A/N: Okay! So here's the back-story. The layout is weird I know, but I wasn't going to go into detail about everything. I tried to outline the points in Blaine's life that were the most significant and stuff. Ummmm, I'm not sure what the Warblers would've been charged with for starting a fight club? I googled it and it is illegal, but I didn't get a prosecution or a time amount. And for Blaine's unintentional manslaughter, it said for juveniles it ranges between 10-12 months. And I needed to fit everything into time, so we went with the lesser. If anything is false or doesn't make sense, or is completely stupid; I apologize. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola lovelies; this chapter is more in-depth of Kurt and Blaine's first meeting. So the last part of the prior chapter, but more in detail. Enjoy!**

"Hey babe, have you seen the new kids? They're totally adorable appearance wise, but even more of a badass than Puck is personality wise, apparently they've all been to juvie and reform school after being kicked out of their old high school. This morning, one of them walked into Sue and told her that she 'looked like something died up her ass and that she needed to lay off the protein shakes.' And then, another one said to Mr. Tennley that the pants he was wearing made his ass look great. So, there's at least one that's obviously on your team-"

"Lovely. Just what we need at this school, more juveniles." Kurt cut her off,

"You won't be so sour after you lay your eyes on that one-I know your type, Hummel."

"Yeah, well, either way not like I can act on it. Not like you can act on your's either," the blonde's eyes widened, "Oh shut up, Fabray. I see how you look at Berry. Guess we're just stuck with each other." The two cheerleaders shared a quick peck before continuing down the hallway, arms linked.

"Boys! You're going to be late on your first day of school! I don't care how much of a badass you all are, I expect you all to behave like a Dalton boy and I swear to god, if any of you get a girl pregnant I will cut of your dicks. Are we understood?" Anthony bellowed up the stairs to where the warblers were getting ready for their first day.

Wes and David were the first ones down the stairs, dressed in casual button ups and jeans, next was Trent who was dressed in a t-shirt and cargo shorts, followed by Nick and Jeff who were holding hands, Nick in a nice polo and shorts, Jeff in jeans and a t-shirt with a pullover.

"Don't got to worry about us knocking anyone up, pops. Wrong plumbing." Jeff winked at his foster father before continuing into the kitchen with Nick.

"Yeah, yeah smartass." Anthony smirked, "BLAINE. GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE."

"Calm down, cupcake. I'm coming." Dark loafers appeared on the top step, followed by exposed ankles and dark-wash jean clad legs, a purple polo and a gold bowtie, along with gelled down raven hair. "Is this acceptable, daddy dearest?"

"Why did Lyss have to want the smartasses of the group? Why couldn't we get perfectly respectable boys instead?" Anthony muttered before walking back into his office. "Have a nice day, idiots!"

"Love you too, dad!" the boy's all chorused back to the retreating figure.

"Oh! Don't you boys just look absolutely adorable! Let me get a picture before you boys leave!"

"You've got to be kidding me," David murmured.

"Okay, Davey, Wes, Nick, and Jeffy I want you all to stand together-since you're all starting your junior year, and then B, you and Trent will get one together, and then I want one with all of you!" the boys lined up and Alyssa took all the pictures, "Okay! You boys can go now! I expect you all to be involved with at least one after school activity okay! I don't care what it is, but I want you all involved in something!"

Blaine, Nick, and Jeff all piled into Jeff's white escalade, while David, Wes, and Trent piled into David's candy red charger. When the boys all arrived at the Dalton household two weeks prior, there were six cars sitting in the driveway and each boy was told to choose their favorite.

_Blaine had ran straight to the white Lincoln MKC, Trent to the navy Honda CR-Z, Wes grabbed the silver Coupe, David the candy apple red Charger, Nick squealed at the sight of the orange Mini Coop, and Jeff basically bowed down to the white Escalade._

"_Shit man, what the fuck do you do for a living?" Blaine had uttered once he gained back his voice,_

"_I am the most successful lawyer in the state of Ohio, I have taken and won cases to the supreme court, and I am partly responsible for passing the gay marriage law in this lovely state of ours, and Lyssa is a fashion designer-you may know her line; Krystal, she mostly does children's clothing though, so Blaine you're probably the most likely to have heard of her." The other boys snickered as Blaine flushed before playfully punching Anthony's shoulder,_

"_Asshole." _

"_Language, curly q."_

The two ostentatious cars sped into the school's parking lot five minutes before the second bell, calling the attention of the few stragglers and smokers milling about. The six boys got out and started walking towards the door, Blaine in the front, flanked by Jeff, Trent and Wes on one side, and Nick and David on the other, stopping everyone else in their tracks, while the boys ignored them completely.

"Move." Blaine ordered the redhead who was blocking the entrance with a video recorder and microphone.

"I'm Jacob Ben Israel and you guys must be new. Care to state your names, grades, and any embarrassing stories that you would hate to have spread around the school."

"No. Now move." Blaine replied, stareing the redhead down with an intimidating glare, which caused Jacob to quickly scurry away. The boys continued into the school towards the office.

"You must be Mr. Dalton's boys. You're all late." The receptionist stared at the boys with a disgusted look,

"I'm sorry Ms…" Blaine trailed off,

"Robbins."

"Ms. Robbins, that's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady. I apologize for our tardiness, it's just that it's a new town that none of us are familiar with, and we might've gotten lost a few times on the way here. Is it possible to just let us off this one time? I promise it won't happen again." bringing out his puppy dog eyes, Blaine pleaded with the woman who was blushing at his compliment.

"Well, I suppose; it's understandable since it's a new town. Okay, just make sure it won't happen again. Here are your schedules boys, have a nice day." She handed Trent a pile of papers to distribute throughout the boys, while Blaine took her hand and placed a kiss upon it, winking, he added,

"Thank you Ms. Robbins."

"Laying it on a little thick, don't you think, Anderson?"

"Hey, got us out of detention on the first day, didn't it? What the hell is Economics?" Blaine asked as he was looking down at his schedule,

"I don't know, but I got it with you. And Jeff, I have calculus with you after." Wes commented, adjusting his strap on his backpack.

"Alright, well, let's go make an impression boys. I'll see you all at lunch." David said as he turned on his heel and walked down a different hallway with Trent and Jeff as Nick went the opposite, looking over his shoulder at Jeff's retreating figure a couple times.

"God, they make me sick sometimes."

"It's just because you're jealous, short stack. You want a boy to share longing gazes with you too."

"No. I just want a good fuck. It's been awhile." The shorter commented before they both started towards their first class of the day.

"Kurt, do you want to go shopping after school?" Rachel asked the cheerleader who was sitting next to her during their first class.

"I have cheerios right after, but maybe afterwards. I'll have to check with my dad and see if he needs me at the shop at all tonight."

"Okay! Just let me know, I was thinking we could grab dinner too and I could run over the solo options I have for Glee Club this week, I was thinking about Cry or My Heart Will Go- " she was cut off by the door in the front of the classroom slamming open and two boys walking in. One was tall and Asian, with a maroon button up and dark navy jeans with sandals, while the other was a little shorter, with gelled black hair, rolled jeans, loafers, a polo, and even a bowtie. He was adorable, Kurt thought.

"Is this Economics?" the shorter asked.

"Yes. And you're late, also unfamiliar. Who are you?"

"Blaine. But you can call me whatever you want, handsome." The shorter winked, as the tall Asian rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"He's Blaine Anderson, and I'm Wes Montgomery we're new here."

"Alright boys, take a seat in the back. I was just about to start with the seating chart. Oh, shut up," the teacher called as the class erupted in a collective groan.

Kurt was eyeing the shorter boy make his way to the back of the classroom, watching how the muscles in his arms were barely contained by the tight purple shirt, or how amazing his ass looked in his tight jeans, everything about this boy seemed tight; his hair to his head, his plump lips were drawn into a tight line, his muscles were drawn up tight like he was ready to pounce at any given moment, and god, just imagine his ass, how tight that must be, Kurt started, before noticing that along with all of Blaine, his pants were starting to get tight.

"Shit." He murmured,

"Oh my god. He is gorgeous." Rachel exclaimed next to him, "Kurt! Do you see how dreamy the shorter one is? I wonder if he sings!" Rachel continued talking as Kurt kept observing the boy before their eyes met, and the hazel eyed boy's widened before winked at Kurt who turned quickly away.

"Shut up Rachel. I doubt he'd want to join glee."

"Oh but Kurt! You don't know that for sure, I mean, for all we know-"

"Anderson, Blaine."

"Waddup?"

"You're up here next to Hummel, Kurt. Get your feet off my desk." Kurt groaned when he heard that he was the lucky one who gets to sit next to the smartass gorgeous new kid.

"Sure thing, sugar." The teacher rolled his eyes, before sighing and moving on to the next pair of desks.

"Well, aren't I lucky? I get to sit next to a sexy little minx. My names, Blaine. What's yours sweetheart?" the boy murmured, Kurt caught his eyes raking shamelessly up and down his cheerleading uniform clad body, also taking in his perfectly coiffed chestnut hair, and ice blue eyes.

"Stop while you're ahead, Blaine." The light brunette said idly, getting out his textbook and continuing to do the assignment on the board, trying to ignore the butterflies that arose in his stomach at the thought of being checked out by an attractive man.

"Come on sweetheart, don't play hard to get. There were enough of those types in juvie."

"Lovely. I get to spend the rest of the year next to a delinquent." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, it will be lovely. Just wait and see, sexy. You won't be able to hold me off for long."

"Except, yes. I will. Because I have a girlfriend." Blaine's eyes widened at that statement, Kurt smirked, didn't see that one coming, did you Anderson?

"Well, she can join in too. Two's great, but three's better. I myself prefer four, but hey, maybe we can find another tag along." He winked, slinging his arm around Kurt's chair.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, hobbit."

"My height is the only short thing about me, princess. And you're welcome to prove that." The bad boy replied, saucily.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass." The bell rang soon after, and Kurt got up and walked two rows over to where Quinn was sitting next to Jacob Ben Israel.

"Oh thank god, Kurt. This idiot wouldn't leave me alone. Let's get out of here, shall we?" the blonde whispered before pecking him softly and linking her arm through his as they walked out the door. Kurt might've shook his hips a little more than usual when he felt eyes watching him as he walked out.

**A/N: Um. I don't really have anything to say about this chapter. I hope you liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
